


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°9 : L'hiver à Hogsmeade

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>A quoi ressemble l'hiver dans le paysage d'Hogsmeade ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°9 : L'hiver à Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau pour découvrir ensemble ce qu'il se cache sous cette nouvelle case du calendrier ;)

**Mercredi 9 décembre 2015**

 

L'hiver à Hogsmeade, c'étaient les toits des boutiques et des maisons qui se recouvraient d'une épaisse couche de neige, c'étaient les rues qui disparaissaient sous un tapis de poudreuse étincelante, c'étaient les cheminées qui crachaient leur fumée dans un ciel gris perle.

Les élèves de Hogwarts, lors de leur sortie pré-Noël, laissaient des milliers de traces de pas dans la neige, dans toutes les directions possibles. Ils s'engouffraient rapidement dans les boutiques et les pubs pour éviter de supporter trop longtemps la morsure du froid sur leur peau.

Le pub des Three Broomsticks était toujours plein à craquer à cette époque. Beaucoup de gens – élèves, professeurs, voyageurs en touts genres – venaient se réchauffer autour d'une bonne Butterbeer ou d'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

D'autres, les plus courageux, affrontaient le froid et se promenaient entre les différentes boutiques pour acheter le plus de bonbons et de souvenirs possible. Lorsqu'ils ressortaient de là, c'était avec les poches et les sacs remplis.

Certains enfin, beaucoup plus téméraires que les autres, réunissaient leurs forces pour se rendre jusqu'à la Shrieking Shack, et observer le paysage aux alentours.


End file.
